Going up
by Lovyrs
Summary: Tino termina estando atrapado en el ascensor junto con un intimidante pero interesante sueco. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos dos? AU. Traduccion.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Que? Acaba de terminar un fic y que ya tan rapido? Si, si lol**

 **Quiero apoyar al fandom Sufin hispano con ¡oh! fics que son tan lindos *-* ojala les guste. Si hay un error por favor decirmelo!**

 **\- Hetalia pertenece al mangaka Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **\- El fic pertenece a PurplePatchwork**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tino Väinämöinen estaba pasando un día de mala suerte.

Su reloj de alarma no sonó en la mañana, que se había quemado su tostada, que había estado atrapado en un tráfico o congestión vehicular de gran medida, su jefe le había regañado por llegar tarde, que bebió un café muy frio debido a que la cafetera estaba roto y que todos los papeles que tenía en su maletín cayeron cuando se topó con un malhumorado Arthur Kirkland, perteneciente del equipo de contabilidad.

Pero ese no fue el final. Oh no, su día sólo ha empeorado. Porque ahora mismo, él estaba atrapado en el ascensor junto con el infame Berwald Oxenstierna.

Berwald no era famoso porque era un mal empleado. Por el contrario, él siempre había sido un trabajador diligente y eficaz. Él nunca apareció tarde en el trabajo, él siempre estaba bien organizado y ordenado, y había ascendido con rapidez en su trabajo, subiendo la escala hasta llegar a la posición de CEO (director ejecutivo). Desde luego, no era tristemente célebre por su ética en el trabajo.

Entonces ¿por qué se merece el título de "severo y temible"?

Bueno, primero que todo, él era un hombre muy alto e intimidante. El único empleado que podía coincidir en el tema de altura era Ivan Braginski, encargado de las ventas (su nombre era bien conocido en la empresa). Pero además de eso, él siempre tenía una expresión en su cara que podría hacer que incluso el más valiente hombre o mujer se retuerza de miedo detrás de un escritorio. Él probablemente (o eso Tino quería creer, tratando de ver lo bueno en cada persona) no lo hacía a propósito, pero su rostro lo hacía ver que no era así. También era un hombre de pocas palabras, y cuando hablaba sólo decía cosas que realmente y solamente tenía que decir, además siempre se veía que prefería estar en otro lugar.

Sin embargo, desde que era realmente tan bueno en hacer su trabajo, la gente lo respetaba. Lo mismo hacia Tino, tenía la esperanza de que algún día podría ser tan bueno como su último compañero de trabajo.

Sin embargo, en este momento, sólo estaba pensando en cómo tendría que escapar de esta caja rectangular lo más rápido posible.

Tino en secreto miró a Berwald de la comisura de sus ojos. Inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado cuando se dio cuenta que el sueco lo estaba mirando abiertamente.

 ** _'¿Por qué me está mirando?'_** ansiosamente pensó. El sudor frío empezó a correr por su cuello. Él tenía que decir algo.

 **"Así que, eh... El clima está bien hoy, ¿no?"**

 ** _'¿Por qué demonios estoy hablando del clima?! ¡Esto es una mierda! '_**

 **"Hm"** , fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. ¿Por qué Berwald se mantenía mirándolo? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? Estúpido ascensor, ¡¿Por qué se tenía que romper la rutina de tiempo justo hoy?! Si tan sólo no hubiera sido atrapado en el tráfico, o si él no habría decidido tomar un café rápido, si nada de eso le hubiese ocurrido, no tendría que pasar por esto ahora mismo.

 **"¿Ti'nes c'lor?"** Berwald preguntó de repente.

 **"¿Eh?"** Tino volvió la cabeza hacia el otro. No había esperado que Berwald comenzara a hablar con él.

 **"Que yo, ¿Tengo calor? ¡Oh, no, para nada!"** Tino respondió. Su mente había hecho, de algún modo, inmediatamente una relación entre (la falta de) las frases de Berwald, y el significado de esos sonidos. Normalmente, a la gente le parecía bastante difícil averiguar exactamente lo que el sueco estaba diciendo, pero Tino encontraba el sentido de esas frases por alguna extraña razón.

Berwald asintió y se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Ahora fue el turno de Tino para pensar en algo nuevo que decir.

 **"Así que... Jode que el ascensor se haya detenido, ¿no? Realmente estaba con mucha prisa por llevar estos documentos al jefe, pero supongo que ahora él tendrá que esperar. "** se rió tímidamente.

Berwald levanto su mano derecha - el que no estaba sosteniendo su maletín. Tino miró el acto con confusión, y luego a Berwald. No estaba seguro exactamente lo que Berwald esperaba de él.

 **"Um..."**

 **"Entr'game l's pap'les."**

 **"¡Oh!"** Tino le entregó los papeles. Hubo un ligero roce de los dedos de ambos, eso hizo que Tino tire hacia atrás su mano como si hubiera sido electrocutado. El ceño de Berwald aumentó muy ligeramente.

 **'Mierda, no está loco, ¿verdad?'** Tino comenzó sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo grosero que se estaba comportando.

 **"¡Que vergüenza!"** le espetó. **"¡Sólo tengo las manos sudorosas y no quiero que tengas que tocarlos!"**

Bueno, esto era simplemente perfecto. Se había comportando como un tonto. Ahora, ¿qué se suponía que Berwald pensara de él? Tino sentía como se hundía a través de la parte inferior del ascensor y de la falta de aire al mismo tiempo.

Lo que no esperaba era que Berwald sacara un pañuelo limpio y el gesto que decía que extendiera su mano hacia él. Tino vacilante hizo lo que le dijo corporalmente el sueco.

Berwald comenzó a limpiar suavemente su mano (aunque no había sido del todo sudoroso, en primer lugar, era sólo una pobre excusa). Le secó cada dedo con el mayor cuidado, lo manipulaba como si cada dedo fuera un objeto muy frágil. Tino sintió el aumento del rubor en su cara así como los dedos de Berwald demoraban sobre la superficie de la mano más pequeña más de lo absolutamente necesario.

 **"U-usted no tenía que hacer eso…"** graznó, su garganta estaba ahora más seco que un postre.

El rostro de Berwald se relajó en una faceta que podría ser considerado como el más débil de las sonrisas. **"No h'y pr'bl'm."**

Sus miradas se conectaron por el menor de los momentos hasta que Tino apartó la mirada, sintiéndose nervioso, aterrorizado y extrañamente cálido.

 **"T'mare l's p'pel's par' el j'fe"** , dijo Berwald.

Tino estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía por qué, pero la mirada en el rostro de Berwald no le dejó ninguna apertura para una controversia, por lo que Tino simplemente asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo otra vez.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Tino tratando de ignorar la incesante mirada fija y el latido fuerte de su propio corazón.

Una vez que el ascensor finalmente comenzó a moverse de nuevo hacia arriba, Tino se sintió aliviado y un poco decepcionado. Berwald permanecio en silencio hasta que llegaron a la planta superior.

Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron y Tino se decidió a salir de su "prisión", sintió un ligero tirón de su manga. Miró por encima del hombro, su corazón todavía latía como loco.

 **"¿L' imp'rtaría cen'r este vi'rnes? E' p'r el c'dado de l's pap'les."** ¿Estaba sonrojado?

Tino tradujo mentalmente la frase _"¿Le importaría cenar este viernes? Es por el cuidado de los papeles."_

 **"Oh, um... ¿Seguro?"** fue su respuesta vacilante.

Berwald asintió y se fue a la oficina de jefe. Tino miró su espalda mientras se alejaba, ahora se enfrenta al aleteo cálido de su corazón en su pecho.

Tal vez hoy no era un día tan malo después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante esa semana, Tino encontraba a Berwald pasar por su oficina de vez en cuando. Habían tenido contacto antes de ese día fatal del ascensor, pero sólo se había tratado de negocios. Ahora, era más que eso. A veces él venía con la excusa de algunos trámites o a la hora ocasional del café, otras veces para hacer una pequeña charla sobre el trabajo (Tino era el que hacia la mayor parte de la conversación). Pero cada vez cuando él estaba a punto de salir, tenía esa extraña mirada en sus ojos, como si quisiera decir algo pero no tenía las agallas.

¿Y Tino? Simplemente no podía esperar sentir el suave toque de Berwald. Se encontró mirando con interés sus visitas, una pequeña parte de él con ganas de tocarlo de nuevo. Se hizo más difícil cada día mantener a margen el rubor en su rostro.

En el momento en que era viernes por la noche, Tino casi se había vuelto completamente loco por el deseo de simplemente lanzarse a los brazos del hombre sueco. Pero por otro lado, era Berwald, y precisamente por eso no se permitía hacerlo.

Es de más decir que en estos momentos estaban sentados en un restaurante con aspecto bastante caro, Tino era un manojo de nervios.

Tino había querido oponerse a la idea de ir a un establecimiento elegante, pero Berwald lo había mandado a la basura diciendo **"Yo invito"** (por una vez se tomó el tiempo para articularlo correctamente).

Como Tino trató de decidir qué comer, le robó miradas en el sueco. ¿Qué hizo Berwald para que pensara en él? Seguramente tenía que ser algo, él había sido el que lo había recogido y llevado a cenar. Espera, ¿significaba que esto era una cita? Tino comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo.

Como Berwald comenzó a avivar con su tarjeta de menú, Tino levantó la vista, confundido. **"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?"** preguntó.

 **"N' qui'ro que c'jas un' fi'bre"** , dijo Berwald, que Tino tradujo que Berwald no quería que él cogiera una fiebre. Así que se había dado cuenta del rubor de Tino, pero lo había interpretado de manera equivocada.

 **"¡Oh, no! Estas en lo correcto, pero, voy a refrescarse por mí mismo."** Tino rió tímidamente. Berwald detuvo la aireación después de dar un vistazo a la cara de Tino. ¿Sospechaba algo?

Por suerte, fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó el camarero. Con la interrupción, se hizo más fácil para que Tino se calmara y empezara a hablar de esto y aquello. A Tino le encantaba hablar y Berwald era un buen oyente, lo que fue un gran favor.

Tino comenzó a temblar cuando sintió toparse con las rodillas del sueco. Intentó moverse tímidamente lejos, pero no había ningún lugar donde ir.

¿Era Berwald haciendo esto a propósito? Entonces, Tino vio la mano de Berwald sobre la mesa. Esa mano suave, grande y cálida a la vez. ¿Se atrevería a tocarlo?

Del mismo modo que el finlandés había reunido el valor para hacerlo, su comida llegó. Rápidamente hizo un gesto con el brazo y torpemente se rascó la cabeza. Berwald le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Ellos comieron en silencio su cena, y Berwald pago por todo. Tino estaba decepcionado por la noche, había terminado tan pronto, pero tal vez fue lo mejor. Todo este estrés no podía ser bueno para su corazón, y él tenía miedo de avergonzarse a sí mismo si fueran a pasar más tiempo juntos.

 **"Bueno... Gracias por la comida, Berwald"** , dijo Tino con una sonrisa mientras detenía un taxi.

Sin embargo, Berwald le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo.

 **"V'y a ac'mpañ'rte a c'sa"** , dijo Berwald.

Tino tragó saliva y se metió en el asiento trasero del taxi, directamente seguido por el sueco. Una vez sentados, Berwald no hizo ningún intento de retirar su brazo.

La cabeza de Tino le daba vueltas. Mierda, ¡Berwald estaba llegando a su apartamento! ¿Él querrá entrar? ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que quiere! Si no ¡No iba a venir con él si eso no fuera su intención! ¿Y por qué no podía quitar el brazo? Eso hacía mucho más difícil concentrarse.

El aliento de Tino paro cuando sintió un pulgar suavemente acariciando su clavícula.

Oh sí. No tendría que cuestionar las intenciones de Berwald ahora. Pero, ¿Estaba Tino preparado para ello? Él sabía la respuesta cuando en su piel sintió un hormigueo, queriendo sentir más de las manos del sueco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían llegado a su apartamento. Y Tino estaba muy nervioso.

 **"Así que, uhm... ¿Nos vemos en el trabajo?"** -preguntó con un hilo de voz. Mierda, ¡¿por qué era tan difícil?! Él sólo quería saltar a los brazos de Berwald, besarlo apasionadamente y envolver su cuerpo alrededor de él, pero en lugar de eso, ¡Lo estaba despidiendo!

Sus pensamientos llegaron a un abrupto fin cuando sintió cautelosamente una mano que se coloca en la parte superior de su mejilla. Miró hacia arriba, y vio la cara de Berwald que se acercaba a la suya tentadoramente. Podía saborear su aliento.

La expresión de su rostro le pidió permiso. Tino le concedió lentamente cerrando los ojos. Fue un beso ligero, sólo distante, flotante que casi no existía. A pesar de ello, estableció todo el ser de Tino en llamas. Y terminó demasiado pronto a sus gustos.

Berwald lo miraba expectante, sin querer empujar el finlandés a hacer cosas que no quería hacer. Si algo llegara a suceder esta noche, que sea Tino el que lo inicie. Y así lo hizo.

 **"Tú, um… ¿Te gustaría entrar a tomar un café?"** Preguntó Tino, sentía su corazón acelerando rápidamente en su pecho.

Berwald le dedicó una sonrisa, y Tino pensó que bastante le convenía.

 **"S' me l' perm'tes."**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aclaraciones abajo._**

 ** _CEO : director ejecutivo._**

* * *

Tino había sido invitado a la fiesta de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Mathias Densen. Se había informado a todos los invitados que podían llevar una persona extra. Como es obvio, Tino estaba pensando en invitar a su nuevo novio, Berwald Oxenstierna.

Los dos habían estado saliendo por poco más de un mes. Desde ese día en el ascensor, el sueco no abandonaba por completo la mente de Tino. De vez en cuando se encontró soñando con sus ojos azules y sus manos tan suaves, y la hermosa sonrisa que sólo él conocía. Y no hace falta decir, que el sexo era celestial.

Pero ahora, Tino estaba nervioso al invitar a Berwald. No sólo porque era siempre Berwald que lo invitaba a salir, sino también porque nadie en la oficina sabía de su relación. No tenía idea de cómo los demás reaccionarían. Y, por si fuera poco, Berwald seguía siendo ... bueno, Berwald. Tino ahora sabía que él no era tan malo como parecía, pero los otros empleados no opinaban lo mismo.

Tino suspiró mientras se servía una taza de té. Él sólo tendría que hablar con Berwald, ver qué pensaba acerca de todo. Sólo esperaba que su amante no se molestara ni nada.

El finlandés dio un salto cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta. Echó una mirada al reloj: 19:30. Extraño, ¿no se suponía que Berwald aún no llegaría? No obstante, Tino salió a la puerta principal, siempre feliz de ver a su nuevo novio (Berwald había empezado a llamarle 'esposa', pero Tino no tenía ganas de llamar a Berwald 'marido').

Tan pronto como Tino abrió la puerta, se encontró con un ramo de rosas rojas y la cara tímida del sueco.

 **"¿Para mí? ¡Gracias!"** Tino exclamó mientras Berwald ponía las rosas en sus manos. **"Voy a ir a ponerlos en un florero!"**

Berwald asintió antes de que Tino se diera la vuelta y se dirija a su cocina. El invitado cerró la puerta detrás de él y en silencio siguió el rastro de su esposa.

 **"Sabe, yo quería hablar sobre-"**

Tino cortó cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos como serpiente que hacia camino alrededor de su cintura. Sorprendido, miró por encima del hombro, sólo para encontrar los labios del sueco, ambos, realizando un beso apasionado. Tino dejó caer las rosas ya que se perdió rápidamente en el abrazo.

No habría nada que hablar esta noche.

* * *

Tino se despertó con el sonido de los pájaros y el suave resplandor del sol de la mañana llenando su dormitorio. Cuando abrió los ojos, inmediatamente sus pupilas cayeron sobre el rostro dormido de su amante. Tino sonrió feliz. Era un domingo por la mañana, y no tenían que salir. Se sentía completamente en paz.

Tino comenzó a trazar círculos en la cara de Berwald, con cautela, dio un beso sobre sus parpados cerrados. Berwald pronto se despertó. Sonrió cuando se encontró con un finlandés sonriendo. Acerco a su esposa, y le acarició el pelo, colocando pequeños besos en él.

 **"Bu'nos d'as"** murmuró.

Tino rio entre dientes. **"Buen día dormilón. ¿Tienes buenos sueños?"**

 **"T'"** , respondió, lo que podría traducirse en _"De ti."_

Tino se sonrojó ligeramente mientras enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Berwald. Amaba los mimos como este. Berwald era perfecto para abrazar, a pesar de que su apariencia haga pensar de otro modo.

Se quedaron así durante un par de minutos antes de que su estado de paz fuera perturbado por los gruñidos audibles del estómago de Berwald. Tino rio mientras se acomodaba en una posición sentada. Berwald parecía nervioso ante el comportamiento de su cuerpo, y también reacio a dejar ir a su amante.

 **"Entonces voy a hacer un poco de Kropser!"** Conocidos como panqueques, una receta que Tino había aprendido desde pequeño por parte de su abuela cuando aún vivía en Finlandia.

Berwald se unió a él en la cocina tan pronto como había terminado de darse una ducha, pues la somnolencia aun permanecía. Tino había colocado las rosas olvidadas en un florero, por suerte los había dejado en el lavabo que estaba llena de agua, por lo que no se había secado. El sueco coloco un beso de buenos días en la frente de Tino y luego hizo un poco de café para los dos. Ya tenía conocimiento los objetos de la cocina de Tino después de pasar varias noches en su apartamento.

Como Tino estaba tomando dos platos del aparador, se acordó de repente de la fiesta del próximo viernes. Colocó cuidadosamente el Kropser en los platos, y se dirigió a su pequeña mesa, él habló.

 **"Entonces, um, Berwald. Tengo una propuesta, si quieres llamarlo así."**

Berwald alzó la vista, con el rostro ilegible como siempre, y esperó a que continuara.

 **"Um ... Ya conoces a Mathias, el de las ventas, ¿no?"** Berwald asintió. No se podía no saber de Mathias, joven que hacía que todo alrededor sea seguro. A pesar de ser desagradable, era muy bueno en su trabajo como vendedor.

 **"Sí, está dando una fiesta el próximo viernes, y estoy invitado. Y él nos dijo que podríamos traer a otra persona, así que ..."**

Los ojos de Berwald se iluminaron al comprender. **"¿Así qu' qui'res 'r conm'go?"** preguntó, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

Tino nerviosísimo hizo tantear sus pulgares. **"¡Me encantaría que vinieras, pero sólo si quieres! Es sólo que, bueno ..."**

Berwald volvió a verlo, ahora con el ceño fruncido. Mierda, Tino no quería que él se enoje o entienda mal.

 **"Es sólo que, me gustas mucho, pero no sé cómo los otros piensen de ti, ¿sabes? Es decir, tal vez podrían pensar nuestra relación como algo malo, o que nos encontraran desagradables, y yo odiaría si alguien este disgustado, mintiendo, y- "**

Tino había conseguido expresar toda su preocupación. A él le gustaba mucho Berwald, diablos, le encantaba el chico, pero la relación de dos hombres aun no era aceptada en la sociedad mundial.

Tino cortó sus divagaciones cuando vio que Berwald se levantó y tiró de él en un abrazo. Articulo con cuidado la siguiente frase, sin querer que Tino se tensara.

 **"N' te preoc'pes p'r mí. N' me import' lo qu' los demás pi'nsen. Sólo t' eres imp'rtante p'ra mí."**

Fue la frase más larga que Berwald había pronunciado en presencia de él, y parecía un poco agotado por decirlo. Los dos hombres se sonrojaron en gran medida por la confesión.

Tino coloco sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Berwald y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

 **"Lo sé. Pero usted es el CEO y todo eso, lo único que no quiero causar son problema para ti."**

 **"Es' n' es mi preocup'ción. Si qui'res ir a l' fiesta, est'ré muy fel'z de ir cont'go."**

Tino le regalo una de sus más grandes sonrisas. **"Está bien entonces. ¿Listo para decirle a los demás acerca de nuestra relación?"**

Berwald le lanzó una de esas sonrisas, Tino solo lo amo más. Tal vez todavía aún no se atrevía a salir del armario, pero con Berwald a su lado, se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer cualquier cosa.

* * *

Tino estaba menos seguro ahora que está en el ascensor, subiendo al piso en donde se realizaría la fiesta. Un lado de él quería mostrar a todo el mundo que tenía una relación, pero el otro, mucho más grande, sólo quería correr de vuelta a casa y esconderse bajo las sábanas, junto con Berwald, manteniendo a su amante para él solo.

Ellos habían decidido no hablar de su relación hasta que alguien les preguntara al respecto (lo que probablemente sea hoy, pues Tino venia acompañado de Berwald). Trago saliva, tratando de borrar el nudo que se había formado dentro de su garganta. Sintió un apretón en su mano y miró a su novio. Berwald trató de parecer tranquilo, pero debido a sus propios nervios su rostro había cambiado de nuevo a su seriedad habitual. Tino se dio cuenta que Berwald estaría sintiéndose no muy a gusto, pues él no sería capaz de entablar conversaciones largas.

Tino sonrió ampliamente y le devolvió el apretón, en parte, olvidándose de sus nervios. Tenía que ser fuerte para los dos. Él lo había llevado, y la posición de su novio en la empresa era mucho más importante que la de él mismo. No podía arruinar la imagen de su pareja, definitivamente no podía poner a Berwald más nervioso que el mismo.

 **"Vamos a estar bien"** , susurró, antes de colocar un beso en la parte superior de la nariz de Berwald. Su ceño ligeramente disminuyo, y le sonrió antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

La fiesta ya estaba bastante animada. Había una mesa con aperitivos y un bar improvisado que servía diversos cócteles. Un lugar en medio de la habitación, donde unas cuantas personas estaban bailando, la música era buena y el parloteo se podía oír.

 **"¡Tino!"** -gritó una voz.

Tino y Berwald miraron a su alrededor para ver un Mathias ebrio que se dirigía hacia ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio Berwald, pero no vacilo.

 **"¡Me alegro de que hayas podido venir! Y buenas noches a ti también, Berwald."**

Berwald asintió con rigidez. Ya se sentía bastante incómodo, sobre todo debido a sus nervios y el hecho de que algunas personas ya lo habían echado algunas miradas muy asustadas. Mathias, sin embargo, no se inmutó por su repentina aparición en lo más mínimo.

 **"El alcohol está por allí, encima de la mesa de la esquina, y el edificio está abierto hasta las cinco. Por lo tanto, ¡disfrutad!"**

Se alejó después de ver Emil Steilsson y Lukas Bondevik entrar en la habitación, hermanos (hace poco se había enterado de eso) y dos de los mejores amigos de Mathias.

Berwald pareció relajarse más cuando Tino tiró de él hacia un lado, lejos de la multitud. Nadie había cuestionado sobre la aparición de Berwald aún, pero sí se podía notar que estaban reacios a acercarse. Tino no le tomo mucha importancia. Si no querían acercarse a Berwald, entonces él se acercaría a ellos.

Tomo la mano de Berwald y caminó por toda la habitación, saludando a todo el mundo. Tan pronto como sus compañeros de trabajo vieron que Berwald estaba con él, estaban más dispuestos a aceptar su compañía. Tino era muy agradable después de todo. Pero todavía existían algunas dudas, por lo que no había más allá de un saludo y un poco de charla (a la que Berwald respondió con un "hm" o un movimiento de cabeza en la mayor parte del tiempo).

Berwald se relajó aún más cuando vio que los demás no se apartaban de él como en la oficina. Es más, estaba empezando a disfrutar de sí mismo. Sobre todo, porque Tino era feliz, y la felicidad de Tino significaba su mundo.

La paz fue interrumpida por un muy borracho Gilbert. La gente creía que este había conseguido estar en la empresa por medio de su hermano Ludwig. Sólo sus amigos Francis y Antonio sabían realmente que había hecho. Tino había oído que tenía algo que ver con el mantenimiento de otras empresas que provocaban la baja de los clientes. Y también sabía que Gilbert se hacía mucho más desagradable cuando no estaba sobrio.

Literalmente, podía sentir la ira de Berwald aumentando a medida que Gilbert le guiñaba, inclinándose hacia delante para susurrarle obscenidades al oído. Pero cuando trató de manosear su culo, Berwald había tenido suficiente.

El sueco sujeto el brazo de Gilbert en un fuerte agarre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer llorar a cualquier hombre. **"Qu'ta tus m'nos de mi esp'sa"** dijo entre dientes.

Al mismo momento en que pronunció esas palabras, la habitación se había muerto en silencio, como reacción a los alaridos de Gilbert. Tino sintió que su rostro empezaba a calentarse cuando su pareja pronuncio aquellas palabras. Berwald libero rápidamente el brazo de Gilbert, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Tino estaba absolutamente seguro que empezaría una pelea.

Lo que no esperaba era que Mathias empezara a reír. **"¡Amigo Gilbert! ¡Realmente necesitas aprender a dejar de acosar a la gente!"** Francis y Antonio rápidamente intervinieron para sacar a su amigo de tal bochornosa situación, tirando de él hacia el balcón en busca de un poco de aire fresco.

Tino parpadeó con timidez cuando la música comenzó de nuevo, y nadie parecía demasiado afectado por el estallido de Berwald. El sueco no entendía bien. Mathias, Emil y Lukas se acercaron a ellos.

 **"Hola Tino, ¿estás bien? No te duele nada, ¿verdad?"** preguntó Mathias con verdadera preocupación en su rostro.

Tino parpadeó antes de negar con la cabeza, todavía no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Mathias sonrió y se volvió a Berwald. **"Lo siento por su comportamiento. Él siempre se pone así cuando está borracho. ¡Él definitivamente no tenía intención de hacerle daño a tu novio!"**

Berwald parpadeó antes de asentir.

 **"¡E-espera!"** Tino de repente exclamo. Mathias lo miró, arqueando una ceja en cuestión.

 **"E-Entonces ... ¿Todos ustedes están de acuerdo con esto? Quiero decir, Berwald y yo, ser, ya sabes ..."**

Mathias comenzó a reír de nuevo. **"¡Claro tío! Y quiero decir que era un poco obvio. Berwald ha estado visitando tu oficina sin parar el pasado mes.** " Tino comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo.

 **"Y"** Mathias jalo a Lukas cerca de él. **"¡No es como si fueras el único aquí!"**

Lukas ligeramente ahogo a Mathias con su propia corbata, pero no se alejó de sus brazos. Tino y Berwald aún estaban sin habla. Emil rodó los ojos y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído de Tino :

 **"No te preocupes por ellos. En realidad, se miran muy monos juntos."**

Tino estaba rojo como un tomate. Berwald colocó posesivamente un brazo por el hombro y lo alejó de Emil, sin saber lo que le había dicho. Emil se encogió de hombros y volvió a la barra, seguido de Lukas y Mathias (este último tratando de besar a Lukas, mientras que este lo empujaba, pero secretamente disfrutaba de su atención).

 **"Así que ... supongo que todo el mundo está de acuerdo con esto entonces ..."** , dijo Tino después de una larga pausa. Miró a Berwald, que tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy confuso.

 **"Cr'o que sí** ", respondió Berwald.

Cuando la música se ralentizó, la sonrisa de Tino se amplió. Esta fue una noticia maravillosa. Tomó suavemente a Berwald de la mano y tiró de él hacia la pista de baile. Berwald, ajeno a sus intenciones, siguió obedientemente. Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, y Tino poner los brazos de Berwald alrededor de su cintura, el sueco se puso nervioso.

 **"No te preocupes. Sólo mírame, ¿de acuerdo?"** le susurro Tino.

Berwald asintió y le dedicó esa sonrisa especial, reservado sólo para su amante. Todo estuvo bien. Sus compañeros de trabajo sabían de su relación, y no tenían absolutamente nada en contra de ellos.

Tino coloco lentamente su cabeza en el pecho de Berwald, cerrando los ojos. Suavemente cantó junto con la letra de la canción.

Berwald le dio un beso suave en la parte superior de la cabeza. Quería quedarse así para siempre. Nunca dejarlo ir, haciendo caso omiso de todos a su alrededor. Solo ellos dos importaba.

* * *

 _ **Hola, cuanto tiempo. Quiza ya no se encuentren las personas que leyeron esta historia, si eres nuevo, pues... es una traducción. Apesto, lo se. De verdad tengo flojera en revisar si una palabra este mal escrita o no se entienda bien, pero ya revise como 2 veces. Igualmente, no confió mucho en mi. Lamento la demora, si quieres saber algunas razones, estan el haber acabo el colegio, irme a otra ciudad a prepararme, estudiar, no ingresar, volver a la ciudad de antes, estar en una universidad mientras me preparo yo sola para el examen que viene. Uf. Tambien admito que estuve mas centrada en el fandom de SNK (AGUANTE RIREN/ERERI!) jejejeje, el proximo cap es el epilogo. Pienso subirlo durante el mes de junio, denme tiempo. Aun tengo mas fics Sufin que pienso traducir. Gracias por leer. nos vemos!**_


End file.
